Middle-Earth on Facebook!
by XxJigoku-no-HanaxX
Summary: Bagaimanakah kealayan tokoh-tokoh Lord of the Rings favorit kita di Facebook? Read and find out! Rated T karena kata-kata kasar. AU.


**A/N: BWAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Aku kembali dengan fan fiction LotR berbahasa Indonesia! Nyoba-nyoba ajah. Mungkin yang baca nggak banyak kali ya soalnya fans LotR dari Indonesia juga kurang banyak. Yah, aku juga nggak terlalu ngarepin review banyak buat yang satu ini. **

**Maaf kalau ini tidak bisa membuat anda tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ke ujung Timbuktu. Terima kasih banyak kepada fans-fans LotR yang secara tidak langsung mengijinkan saya untuk mengacak-acak karakternya.**

**WARNING! AU, typonya banyak, OOC tingkat akut, garing, gaje, banyak kata-kata kasar, aplikasi Facebook asal-asalan, dll, dsb, dst, etc.**

**Disclaimer: LotR bisa ancur kalau jadi punyaku.**

**Middle-Earth on Facebook!**

_**Legolas Daun Ijo**__ menulis di dinding __**Aragorn of Gondor**_

**Legolas Daun Ijo**: Weh, bikin grup Middle-Earth yuk. Mau ndak?

_**Aragorn of Gondor**__ dan 10 orang lain menyukai ini_

_5 komentar untuk ini_

**Aragorn of Gondor**: Boleh, jangan ajak gua doang dong.

**Eowyn Shieldmaiden**: Tau Le, ajak kita-kita juga.

**Haldir Cetar Membahana**: Hah? Mau bikin grup Middle-Earth? Masukin gua dong!

**Legolas Daun Ijo**: Okeh, tapi yang jadi admin gua ama Aragorn aja yak.

**Haldir Cetar Membahana**: Siiiip dah!

_**Legolas Daun Ijo **__menulis di grup __**Middle-Earth**_

**Legolas Daun Ijo**: Sooooooo? Gimana grupnya?

_**Aragorn of Gondor, Arwen Canthique, Haldir Cetar Membahana**__ dan 398 orang lain menyukai ini_

_14 komentar untuk ini_

**Aragorn of Gondor**: Biasa aja ah. Nggak ada yang spesial tuh.

**Haldir Cetar Membahana**: Ada mie ayam spesial tuh. *ups* Maaf, kebawa suasana. Tadi ada iklannya pas gua lagi nonton MEMB.

**Arwen Canthique**: MEMB? Paan tuh Dir?

**Haldir Cetar Membahana**: Iiiiih! Masa nggak tau sih mbok? Ituloh! Middle-Earth Mencari Bakat! Courtesy of XxJigoku-no-HanaxX!

**Legolas Daun Ijo**: WHAT?! Please deh, nama author nggak usah disebut-sebut!

**Kim Tae Yeon**: KURANG AJAR! PADAHAL UDAH GUA KASIH IJIN BUAT NGEBUAT NI GRUP! DAN NGGAK USAH SOK PAKE BAHASA INGGRIS, COWOK PALSU!

**Legolas Daun Ijo**: Hah? Kim Tae Yeon itu siapa?

**Aragorn of Gondor**: Lo nggak tau? Itu account FB nya author! Oh ya dia juga kubuat jadi admin di sini. Tapi kayaknya jarang online deh. Orang dia jarang internetan.

**Haldir Cetar Membahana**: Ih, namanya alay banget.

**Faramir Shieldmaiden**: Emang nama lu kagak alay, Dir?

**Eowyn Shieldmaiden**: Woi, Faramir, elu ngapain ngikutin nama belakang account gua? Lu ganti kelamin jadi cewek gitu?

**Faramir Shieldmaiden**: Yeeee, suka-suka gua dong.

**Grima Shieldmaiden**: Kalau gue nggak apa-apa kan, Eowyn?

**Eowyn Shieldmaiden**: Idiiiiiihh! Apalagi elu! Amit-amit cabang bayi daaaaaahh!

_**Faramir Shieldmaiden**__ mengubah namanya menjadi __**Faramir Brand New**_

_**Faramir Brand New**__ menulis di grup __**Middle-Earth**_

**Faramir Brand New**: PUAAAAASS?!

_**Eowyn Shieldmaiden**__ menyukai ini_

_5 komentar untuk ini_

**Eowyn Shieldmaiden**: Nah pinter.

**Aragorn of Gondor**: Kayaknya namanya agak nggak enak ya? Nggak ada nama lain Far?

**Faramir Brand New**: Nggak. Konon, pas gua mau ganti nama, si author lagi keabisan ide.

**Grima Shieldmaiden**: Kalo gua mah setia sama Eowyn.

**Eowyn Shieldmaiden**: Tau ah, gelap.

_**Legolas Daun Ijo**__ mengubah namanya menjadi __**Le90L45 6AntHEn9**_

_**Aragorn of Gondor**__ menulis di grup __**Middle-Earth**_

**Aragorn of Gondor**: Liat namanya si Legolas deh! Wkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

_**Arwen Canthique, Faramir Brand New, Gimli Tukang Batu,**__ dan 193.000.000 Mary Sue menyukai ini_

_10 komentar untuk ini_

**Haldir Cetar Membahana**: Anjiiiiiiiirrr. Lebih alay dari gua!

**Gimli Tukang Batu**: Ternyata si Pointy-Ears Princeling berubah jadi alay!

**MarySue Siapajaboleh**: Nggak alay kok! Emang kenyataan kalau Legolas itu ganteng!

**MarySue Yangsupercantik**: Iya, bener tuh!

**Gandalf the White**: Lah, sejak kapan Mary Sue punya account pesbuk?

**Aragorn of Gondor**: Yaaaah, sejak si author ngebuat ni fan fiction. Memang kita harusnya juga nggak punya account pesbuk kan? Ngomong-ngomong Gandalf namanya original ya.

**Gandalf the White**: Abis udah jadi gelar sih.

**Saruman the White**: Waaaahh, ngikutin lu Gand! Plagiat lu!

**Gandalf the White**: Yaudah sih, kayaknya masalah banget buat lo.

**Radagast the Brown**: Aduh, ini berdua pada berantem lagi. Eh, gua harus ngurusin burung gua dulu. Maksudnya burung peliharaan ya! Pikirannya jangan macem-macem!

_**Le90L45 6AntHEn9 **__mengubah namanya menjadi __**Legolas Thranduilion**_

_**Legolas Thranduilion**__ menulis di grup __**Middle-Earth**_

**Legolas Thranduilion**: KAMPREEEETT! SIAPA YANG NGEBAJAK ACCOUNT GUE?!

_**Haldir Cetar Membahana, Glorfindel Super Junior, Thranduil of Mirkwood,**__dan 39 orang lain menyukai ini_

_10 komentar untuk ini_

**Thranduil of Mirkwood**: Udah dibilangin berapa kali?! Makanya nak, jaga account baik-baik!

**Legolas Thranduilion**: Iya papih.

**Glorfindel Super Junior**: Kayaknya yang ngebajak salah satu Mary Sue deh.

**Arwen Canthique**: Glor, nama lu kok jadi Super Junior? Lu penggemar SuJu?

**Glorfindel Super Junior**: IYA! MASALAH BUAT LO?! GUE INI E.L.F. TAU!

**Elladan Ajah**: Emang lu Elf kok. Siapa bilang elu Dwarf?

**Glorfindel Super Junior**: Maksud gue, E.L.F. fandom nya SuJu! Ituloh, Ever Lasting Friends!

**Elrohir** **Ajah**: O.

**Arwen Canthique**: O itu bulet, bulet itu donat, donat itu manis, manis itu aqyuh! Hehe.

**Haldir Cetar Membahana**: Najis.

**A/N: Udah segitu dulu ya chapter 1 nya. Belom ada aplikasi sama sekali. **

**Btw, Legolas ngapain sih susah-susah mikir siapa yang ngebajak dia? Udah pasti aku lah. Yang ngebuat fan fiction ini kan aku. Jangan bilang orangnya ya. Dan Glorfindel kepergok ternyata seorang fans SuJu! *jeng, jeng, jeng, jeeeeng!***

**Ngomong-ngomong, kalau mau request tentang aplikasi-aplikasi di Pesbuk, tinggal review aja! Nanti kuusahain dah. Dan kalau mau nama account fesbuknya nampang juga boleh kok, tinggal kasih tau! Tenaaaang, nggak akan distalk sama author.**

**Reviewnya tolong yaaa. Thank you~**


End file.
